Selebgram Hitz (CHANBAEK)
by Sellenna4
Summary: Baekhyun si selebgram hitz yg juga punya geng sesama selebgram. Non baku, bahasa santai, (18 ) Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Kaisoo
1. Pengenalan Tokoh

Nama gue Byun Baekhyun. Gue seorang selebgram. Gk cuma selebgram tapi gue juga seorang youtuber. Cuma iseng-iseng aja sih sebenernya bikin akun youtube itu. Apload video vlog keseharian gue. Gue kira gk bakal ada yang nonton. Eh ternyata belum ada sehari gue apload udah jutaan aja viewersnya. Padahal itu video cuma nampilin gue baru bangun tidur terus hang out sama temen-temen sesama selebgram gue. Ya udah gue jadi sering apload video-video vlog gue.

Awal dulu gue jadi selebgram itu pas gue lagi apload beberapa foto gue lagi mesra-mesraan sama mantan gue. Yang bikin viral itu pose gue sama mantan gue yang bisa dibilang berani. Gue inget foto pertama yang gue apload itu foto gue sama mantan gue lagi telanjang. Posisinya gue duduk dipangkuan mantan gue sambil dongakin kepala, sementara mantan gue nyium leher gue. Tapi foto itu gue filter bnw biar gak ngeliatin jelas tubuh gue sama mantan gue. Disitu komentar pada nyinyir semua, ngatain kalo gue gk pantes lah pose kayak gitu, masih bau kencur juga udah berani foto gitu. Ya iya sih pas itu gue masih kelas 3 sma. Tapi bodoh amat lah, hidup hidup gue juga.

Semakin sering gue apload foto yg sejenis kayak gitu. Akun gue jadi semakin rame, ramenya komenan nyinyir doang. Sampe followers gue naik, ya mungkin haters semua yg follow gue. Bodoh amat yg penting followers gue banyak. Dari situ jadi banyak online shop yg nge endorse gue. Gue pasang tarif mahal gan buat sekali apload endorse an. Jangan sia-sia in kesempatan buat jadi kaya. Walopun gue udah kaya duluan sih, harta bonyok gue tapi.

Gue mau ngenalin geng gue yg isinya para selebgram juga. Yg pertama Do Kyungsoo, pedes gan omongan nih orang. Gk bisa dikontrol kalo ngomong. Tapi gue lebih deket sama dia, perbedaan kepribadian malah bikin kita jadi klop. Dulu gue cuma berdua doang sama Kyungsoo, gk deket siapa-siapa lagi.

Kedua, Luhan. Kalo Luhan gue ketemunya pas kuliah. Luhan ini sebelas duabelas sama gue. Berisik, cerewet, manja, hiper. Karna kesamaan gue sama Luhan gue jadi sering berantem sama dia. Tapi selalu ada Kyungsoo yg bikin kita baikan lagi.

Ketiga, Park Chanyeol. Satu kata buat dia, wow. Kalo kita semua para selebgram, kalo dia rajanya selebgram. 15juta followers gan, mau mati gak lo. Kalo followers gue kebanyakan haters, beda lagi sama dia. Fansnya dimana mana sis. Tiap kita lagi main, selalu ada orang yg minta foto bareng sama dia. Dia juga youtuber sama kayak gue. Tapi kalo soal youtube, jelas gue rajanya.

Keempat, Oh Sehun. Tadi gue cerita awal gue jadi selebgram karna apload foto bareng mantan gue. Ya Sehun ini mantan gue. Dia ini model, banyak brand fashion luar yg ngajak dia kerja sama. Dia lebih dulu jadi selebgram dibanding gue. Bisa dibilang dia dongkrak nama gue sampe bisa jadi kayak gini. Gk sis, gue pacaran sama dia bukan karna dia anak hitz. Tapi gue beneran suka, kalo suka sama suka kan pacaran aja. Yaudah kita pacaran, terus putus sekitar 2 bulan yg lalu. Jadi masih kerasa galaunya.

Terakhir, Kim Jongin. Gue kenal Jongin ini karna Sehun. Dia temennya Sehun terus Sehun sering ngajakin dia kumpul bareng kita. Jadinya kita akrab. Akhir-akhir ini jongin lagi deket sama Kyungsoo, dalam artian lebih dari sekedar teman. Gue setuju setuju ajasih kalo mereka jadian. Jongin orangnya seru gila. Moodbooster banget.

Jadi itulah kelima sahabat gue yg sama sama selebgram, dan parahnya lebih hitz dibanding boyband korea yg siapa sih itu namanya yg salah satu membernya punya nama sama kyk gue , yg cakep gila itu, EKSO? EKSIS? ya itulah pokoknya.

hallo, ini baru pengenalan tokoh. review cerita ini ya kalo mau lanjut


	2. Ch 1

Baekhyun dan gengnya baru aja nyampe di sebuah villa pinggir kota. Dari kemaren - kemaren Baekhyun emang ngotot banget minta nyewa villa buat liburan. Dan baru kesampean sekarang. Rencananya mereka cuma nyewa selama 3 hari.

Villa ini yg nyewa Sehun, iya pake duitnya Sehun juga. Kalo ditanyain kenapa milih villa ini padahal ini villa harganya wow banget, jawabannya "Baekhyun suka pemandangan alam, yg keliatan natural gitu. Cuma villa ini yg cocok sama selera Baekhyun" gitu katanya. Yg lain cuma iyain aja, orang gamon kalo diprotes bahaya.

"Oke gaes, kita baru aja nyampe udah disambut sama mbak - mbak diluar. Sumpah ya gue kira ini bakalan kayak villa yg lo mau ngapa-ngapain kudu sendiri, gk njirr kita dilayanin. Ngerasa lagi di hotel bintang seratus gue. Sehun pinter banget milih villa"

Inget kan Baekhyun itu youtuber? jadi itu kamera kudu stay ditangannya buat dia nge vlog. Kayak gini, yg lain pada rebahin diri di sova, dia malah kelilingin villa buat ngambil video.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Baekhyun manggil Sehun sambil ngampirin mantannya itu. Sehun yg dipanggil langsung ngedeketin Baekhyun dan ikut ngevlog.

"Coba lo kasih tau, gimana lo bisa dapetin villa ini dan berapa harganya?" Baekhyun ngasih pertanyaan ke Sehun kayak wartawan-wartawan biasanya.

"Gk susah nyari villa ini, gue cukup mikirin apa yg Baekhyun suka ya cuma villa ini yg cocok. Kalo harga gk mahal sih, gk semahal kenangan gue sama Baekhyun" Sehun ngomong dengan pedenya didepan kamera. Denger jawaban Sehun yg kayak gitu, Jongin yg pas itu lewat belakang mereka langsung nyeletuk "Dasar gamon" yg bikin Baekhyun ketawa kenceng tanpa jaga image didepan kamera. Sehun yg dikatain gitu reflek ngejar Jongin dan nendang pantatnya. Baekhyun lanjut lagi sekarang ngarahin kamera ke Kyungsoo sama Luhan.

"Ini nih yg kemaren protes gk mau kesini, ujung-ujungnya mau juga kan" Luhan sama Kyungsoo noleh ke Baekhyun yg lagi ngerekam mereka.

"Gue ngerasa lagi di hutan. Nih gue tunjukin sesuatu" Luhan berdiri terus jalan ke bagian belakang yg ada pintu kaca besar. Pintu itu dibuka sama Luhan dan seketika nampakin pemandangan alam yg penuh warna hijau. Ditengahnya ada kolam renang cukup gede terus ada bebatuan yg jadi pembatas vila sama hutan. Tapi tetep dari sini masih keliatan hutannya.

"Anjink, mau mampus gk lo liat ginian. Gue betah lama-lama disini kalo kayak gini" reaksi Baekhyun beda jauh sama Luhan. Luhan tadinya mau nunjukin kalo tempat ini gk ada bagus-bagusnya, tapi justru Baekhyun malah kegirangan liatnya.

Baekhyun ngerekam setiap sudut spot itu dan mulutnya gk berhenti buat misuh. Deket kolam renang itu ada tempat bersantainya, kursi-kursi sama meja warna putih jadi tempat bersantainya. Dan disana udah ada Chanyeol yg lagi duduk bersandar sambil ngisep rokoknya.

"Sendirian aja masnya" Baekhyun ngampirin Chanyeol, ngarahin kameranya ke cowok yg lagi nyebat itu.

"Disini adem Baek, ngilangin stres gue" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, kameranya ia taruh dimeja buat ngerekam mereka berdua. Tangan Chanyeol secara reflek nangkring disanadaran kursi yg Baekhyun duduki. Sementara Baekhyun ngerebut rokok Chanyeol dan gantian dia yg nyebat. Chanyeol diem aja ngebiarin.

"Habis ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ngadep ke Chanyeol terus ngehembusin asep rokoknya ke muka Chanyeol.

"Lo maunya ngapain?"

"Gk tau sih gue. Ntar fotoin gue, Yeol. Gue lupa belum apload foto endorse an. untung barang-barangnya gue bawa dikoper"

"Lo kira gue crew lo, pake nyuruh-nyuruh gue" Baekhyun yg digituin langsung cemberut. Dia diem aja udah imut gimana kalo majuin bibirnya kayak gitu. Ini nih yg bikin Luhan suka ngomong 'lama-lama gue seme-in juga lo'

"iya iya gue fotoin, gk usah pake cemberut gitu dong. Tapi bayar ya?"

"Bayar pake apa?"

"Nih" Chanyeol nunjuk bibirnya, ngasih tau Baekhyun kalo dia mau bibirnya dicium.

"Gak" Baekhyun nolak sambil masang muka datar.

"Oh gitu, kalo dicium Sehun apa Jongin aja lo mau, giliran sama gue nolak"

"ih, apaan sih. Siapa juga yg mau, mereka aja yg nyosor"

Gak usah heran, mereka emang suka gitu. Kadang lo bakal ngeliat Sehun yg lagi nyium Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Kadang lo bakal ngeliat Jongin yg ngisepin bibir Baekhyun. Kadang lo juga bakal ngeliat Chanyeol nyupangin leher para submissive ini. Kecuali nge-sex, gila aja kali mereka gk senakal itu yg mainnya sampe luar batas. Tapi kalo Baekhyun sama Sehun gk usah ditanyain. Mereka pernah pacaran, jadi hal-hal kayak gitu udah sering mereka lakuin.

"Lo kode mau gue sosor duluan?" Baekhyun mendengus denger pertanyaan Chanyeol, langsung aja tuh Baekhyun ninggalin Chanyeol buat balik ke Luhan sama Kyungsoo.

 **ุุุ**

Sehari udah mereka lewatin. Disini cuma ada 3 kamar. Jadi masing-masing kamar diisi 2 orang. Baekhyun milih sama Luhan, Kyungsoo sama Jongin -udah jelas kalo ini, otw jadian sis-, terakhir otomatis Chanyeol sama Sehun.

Baekhyun baru aja bangun tidur, rambutnya berantakan dan kebiasaan baekhyun kalo tidur itu cuma pake celana dalem. Gk pake atasan, ya celana daleman doang. Yg lain udah biasa ngeliat Baekhyun kayak gitu. Cuek aja mereka, gk ngerasa keganggu atau apa.

Tangannya ngucek-ngucek mata sambil nguap lebar. Baekhyun haus, tapi dia lebih milih masuk kekamar Chanyeol sama Sehun dulu. Pintu kamar dia buka, disana udah ada Chanyeol yg udah seger habis mandi. Sementara Sehun masih merem aja diatas kasur.

"baru bangun lo, Baek" Baekhyun ngangguk jawab Chanyeol. Masih sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya Baekhyun ngedeketin Chanyeol dan narik tangan cowok tinggi itu ke atas kasur yg juga lagi ada Sehun tidur.

Baekhyun rebahan disamping Sehun. Chanyeol udah ngerti maksud Baekhyun. Jadi langsung aja dia nindihin si mungil itu. Tangannya nuntun Baekhyun buat megang pundaknya. Bibir Chanyeol pertama ngecupin dulu rahang kiri Baekhyun, terus pindah ngeraih bibir Baekhyun. Ngisepin bibir tipis itu sambil julurin lidahnya buat masuk ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merem, ngikutin permainan Chanyeol. Dia buka mulut nyambut lidah Chanyeol.

"enghh" Baekhyun ngerang pas tangan Chanyeol ngusap-ngusap putingnya. Tangannya nyengkeram pundak Chanyeol dan reflek kakinya ngelingkar dipinggang si tinggi.

Sehun kebangun denger suara kecipak ditambah erangan Baekhyun disebelahnya. Dia noleh dan gk kaget lagi liat pemandangan kayak gitu.

Gk lama setelah itu Chanyeol narik dirinya dari Baekhyun, ngecup bentar bibir Baekhyun terus bangkit dan keluar kamar.

"Pagi hun" sapanya pas noleh ngeliat Sehun udah bangun. Sehun cuma senyum tipis ngebalesnya. Baekhyun baru mau bangkit tapi tangan Sehun udah narik dia buat tiduran didadanya. Sehun meluk erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun, Baekhyun mau gk mau juga bales pelukan Sehun.

"Kangen gue Baek sama lo" kata Sehun, Baekhyun ngernyit bingung. Perasaan tiap hari ketemu, apanya yg dikangenin.

"Apaan sih anjir, tiap hari ketemu juga pake kangen-kangenan segala"

"Beda aja jadi pacar lo sama jadi sahabat lo. Jadi kangennya juga beda" Baekhyun diem gk mau nyaut omongan Sehun, kalo diladenin ntar malah jadi panjang. Baekhyun udah paham sama Sehun yg masih belum bisa move on dari dia. Gak sekali dua kali Sehun ngajak dia balikan, tapi Baekhyun belum ngasih jawaban sampe sekarang, Baekhyun masih suka keinget alesan kenapa mereka putus.

"Gue mau renang sama Kyungsoo sama Luhan, lo ikut gak?" Baekhyun lepasin pelukan terus duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Udara disini dingin Baek. Jangan renang, ntar lo sakit. berendam air anget aja ya?"

"Terserah. Pokoknya gue mau berenang, kalo lo gk mau ikut yaudah" Baekhyun turun dari kasur, dia buka lemari gede yg isinya udah pasti baju-baju punya Sehun sama Chanyeol.

"Ini punya siapa?" Baekhyun nunjukin Kaos warna merah kearah Sehun.

"Punya gue"

"Gue pake ya?"

"Pake aja, punya gue punya lo juga" mulai Sehun omongannya bikin Baekhyun baper.

"Basi" tapi Baekhyun gk mau baper lagi, kalo dulu dia suka merona kalo lagi digombalin Sehun, sekarang dia suka misuh-misuh.

 **ุุุ**

Semua udah pada ngumpul dikolam renang, kecuali Chanyeol. Dia diajakin renang gk mau, katanya "Gue udah mandi, gk mau mandi lagi". Jadi dia cuma duduk dikursi santai sambil ngerokok.

"Anjirr ini kedaleman, kaki gue gk nyampe!!" Baekhyun teriak rusuh pas tau kalo tinggi kolam ini nyamain tinggi badannya. Luhan sama Kyungsoo enak-enak aja, mereka bisa berenang, lah Baekhyun?? hobi doang nyemplung kolam.

"Lo aja yg cebol" Kyungsoo nyeletuk ngatain Baekhyun.

"Ngaca lo bangsat" Baekhyun paling gk terima kalo dikatain cebol. Sensitif dia kalo masalah tinggi badan.

"Jongin, tolongin gue" Baekhyun udah mau nangis sambil tangannya gapai-gapai ke Jongin. Padahal tuh dia masih dipinggir kolam, mau ke tengah-tengah kolam gk berani.

Jongin mau ketawa sebenernya liat Baekhyun, tapi ntar digeplak kalo ketauan ngetawain Baekhyun. Jadi Jongin nurut aja disuruh nolongin si mungil ini.

"sini Baek" Jongin megang kedua tangan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun pelan-pelan deketin Jongin.

"Jalan pelan-pelan" Baekhyun nurut, kakinya ngelangkah pelan sambil tangannya dituntun Jongin buat jalan ketengah kolam.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah pas dia ngerasain kolam ini gk seburuk yg dia bayangin.

"Udah Jong lepasin tangan gue" kata Baekhyun sok sok an.

"Yakin?" Baekhyun ngangguk, dan Jongin ngelepasin tangan Baekhyun. Jongin mundur dikit ngebiarin Baekhyun berenang-renang kecil.

Tapi baru aja Baekhyun gerakin kakinya, tiba-tiba dia udah panik dan hampir kelelep kalo gk ada Jongin yg meluk pinggangnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Baekhyun nangis kenceng sambil meluk leher Jongin. Jongin yg denger Baekhyun nangis malah ketawa kenceng. Yg lain juga pada ngetawain Baekhyun. Keliatan seneng kalo Baekhyun susah.

Gk mau bikin Baekhyun makin kenceng nangisnya, Jongin ngebawa Baekhyun ke pinggiran dan ngangkat pinggang Baekhyun buat didudukin di tepi kolam.

Muka sama mata Baekhyun udah merah. Dia pengen renang tapi karna kolamnya ketinggian jadi gagal keinginannya. Baekhyun berdiri terus jalan ngehentak-hentakin kaki ngampirin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol senyum liat Baekhyun kayak gitu, senyumnya makin lebar pas Baekhyun meluk dia dan nenggelamin muka kedadanya. Gk peduliin bajunya ikutan basah karna Baekhyun.

"Makanya kalo gk bisa berenang jangan berenang" Chanyeol ngelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun nenangin.

"Gue bisa, ih. Kolamnnya aja yg ketinggian jadi gue susah"

"Hahaha, iya deh iya" iyain aja dulu alibinya, kalo gk makin ngambek dia ntar.

"mandi sana, terus ganti baju. Biar gk masuk angin"

 _'Chanyeol perhatian banget, jadi baper nih lama-lama_ ' Baekhyun ngebatin.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _ada juga yg mau baca cerita ini. udah dipanjangin nih, jangan lupa review ya :))_**


	3. Ch 2

Malem itu semua pada ngumpul diruang tengah sambil nonton film horror. Kyungsoo yg minta nonton. Daripada mereka gabut ya turutin aja.

Mereka semua nikmatin film itu walopun tiap hantunya muncul mereka pada teriak ketakutan. Semuanya nikmatin, kecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu gk suka genre horror. Jadi dari tadi tuh dia gelendotan mulu nutupin mukanya dilengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk disova diapit sama Chanyeol sama Sehun. Sehun rada kesel pas Baekhyun lebih milih gelendotan dilengan Chanyeol dibanding dilengannya. Padahal daritadi dia udah nyiapin diri kalo kalo Baekhyun meluk dia. Jadi ya dia inget-inget aja sama omongan Kyungsoo 'sama temen sendiri gk usah pake cemburu-cemburuan. alay lo!' iya Sehun gk cemburu, cuma kesel.

"Ganti dong, jangan nonton ini" mulai deh Baekhyun ngerajuk. Tangannya narikin kaos Chanyeol terus dia gigitin.

"Bee, sini dong sama aku, kamu kan biasanya kalo ketakutan meluk aku" kata Sehun sambil rentangin kedua tangannya ngadep Baekhyun.

"Ogah" savage njirrr. Gitu banget ke mantannya. Gk inget dulu gk cuma pelukan, tapi pake naik turunin pinggul.

Sehun udah mengkerut aja tuh mukanya. Dia ngode ke Chanyeol, minta Chanyeol lepasin diri dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol cuma senyum tipis tapi nurutin aja kepengenan Sehun.

"Baek, lepasin dulu. Gue mau ke toilet" Kata Chanyeol nyoba lepasin tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan lama-lama"

"Iya, gk lama kok"

Chanyeol langsung ngacir aja ke toilet, pura-pura sih sebenernya. Dia lebih milih tiduran dikamar sambil mainan hp.

Sehun yg ngeliat ada kesempatan senyum sumgringah banget. Sehun rentangin kedua tangannya, Baekhyun yg liat itu males aslian. Tapi ya lumayanlah daripada dia cuma bisa meluk bantal sova.

Baekhyun ngedeket, masuk ke pelukan Sehun. Sementara Sehun udah kesenengan meluk Baekhyun erat.

Detik-detik akhir film semua jadi hening. Pada diem fokus nonton. Sehun ngerasa udah gk ada pergerakan lagi sama Baekhyun, dia nunduk ngeliat Baekhyun yg ternyata ketiduran sambil ngedengkur halus.

"Gue mindahin Baekhyun dulu kekamar" kata Sehun yg diiyain sama Luhan. Sehun ngangkat badan Baekhyun buat dia gendong ala bridal dan masuk kekamar yg dihuni Baekhyun sama Luhan.

"Good night, Bee. Mimpi indah" nunduk buat ngecup kening Baekhyun dan gk lupa nyelimutin si mungil.

 **ััั**

Pagi itu suasana villa lagi heboh. Bukan karna ada acara tapi karna Baekhyun yg teriak-teriak rusuh sambil ngejar Sehun.

Alesannya adalah, pas itu Baekhyun lagi buka instagram. Di notifnya ada akun Sehun yg ngetag dia. Sebenernya Baekhyun biasa aja liat apload an Sehun yg isinya dia lagi tatap-tatapan sama Sehun sambil senyum manis banget. Sumpah itu foto candid, dia aja gk tau kalo dia lagi difoto. Pasti Jongin yg iseng-iseng motoin.

Yg bikin Baekhyun emosi itu captionnya. _'The one and only my angel. Bahagiaku cuma sama kamu Bee'._

 _ **Seulgikang** Balikan lo??._

 _ **Defkdaniel** Apaan neh?? Balikan??._

 _ **Hunbaek494** Oooeemmmjiii kapalku ngambang lagiii ._

 _Beehoney04 Kakkk selamat yaaa.. kopel goals banget sih._

 _ **Gwanlieenlaie** Beneran nih lo berdua balikan?._

 _ **Kriswu** Hun pelet lo masih manjur._

 _ **Real_pcy** Selamat._

"Sini lo, anjink" keluar dah tuh kebun binatangnya saking emosinya Baekhyun. Dia kaget aja njir, bangun tidur udah disuguhin ginian.

"Bee, tenang... tenang... Gue bisa jelasin" Sehun jaga jarak 10 meter dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun kalo ngamuk nyeremin, pake kekerasan.

"Tenang, tenang, pala lo tenang!! Sini lo bangsat, daripada gue lebih ngamuk lagi" Akhirnya Sehun nurut. Dia jalan nunduk sambil ngampirin Baekhyun. Sehun udah siap-siap kalo aja Baekhyun gaplok dia.

"Kamu ngapain ngepost-ngepost kayak gitu?" diluar dugaan, Baekhyun malah ngomong alus banget pake kamu-kamuan lagi. Berasa lagi pdkt.

"Apa salahnya Bee aku ngepost gitu. Aku kan cuma mau luapin perasaan aku" lemah deh Baekhyun kalo bahasannya udah otw serius gini.

"Tapi kamu liat kan akibatnya, semua pada ngira kita balikan. Kamu mau bikin skandal?"

"Kenapa enggak? semenjak kita putus endorse an kamu gk serame dulu kan? coba liat kalo kita balikan, followers kamu bakalan naik lagi" jleb banget gk sih omongan Sehun itu.

"Omongan lo Hun, kalo Baekhyun nyari followers udah dari dulu Baekhyun macarin Chanyeol" nah tumben Jongin bener omongannya.

"Diem lo bangsat"

"Sehun, Kamu kira dulu aku pacaran sama kamu itu karna followers? karna kamu hitz? karna aku bisa ngambil keuntungan dari kamu? Gk Hun, gk sama sekali. Kita udah berakhir, aku gk peduli dengan berakhirnya kita followers aku jadi turun, endorse an aku berkurang"

"Bee bukan gitu maksud aku"

"Kamu belum berubah juga ya ternyata. Kita putus juga gara-gara kamu hun, kalo aja kamu gk mentingin followers kita gk bakalan berakhir kayak gini" Baekhyun sakit hati sendiri kalo inget-inget masalah itu. Bahkan sampe sekarang.

"Baek, gk perlu bawa-bawa masa lalu. Ini cuma masalah postingan. Gk ada hubungannya sama masa lalu"

"Kamu yg bikin aku inget-inget terus masalah itu!!" Baekhyun teriak luapin rasa sakit hatinya. Air mata yg dari tadi dia tahan akhirnya turun juga. Sehun yg liat itu jadi diem dan natap Baekhyun sendu.

"Kalo aja kamu gk bikin skandal pura-pura putus sama aku, kalo aja kamu gk perlu pake acara pura-pura pacaran sama Irene buat bikin followers kamu naik. Kalo aja kamu lebih mentingin perasaan aku dibanding followers kamu, kita gk bakalan berakhir kayak gini. Sekarang apa lagi? Kamu mau bikin skandal pura-pura balikan sama aku?!" keluar sudah uneg-uneg Baekhyun yg dia tahan selama ini. Dia masih gk nyangka sama sifat Sehun yg gila famous.

"Ssstt.. udah Baek" Chanyeol dari tadi diem nontonin perdebatan Saebaek pun milih deketin Baekhyun dan narik si mungil kepelukannya. Nenangin Baekhyun yg lagi nangis sesegukan.

"Percuma lo mau Baekhyun balik ke lo, kalo sifat lo belum lo benerin" kata Chanyeol sebelum ninggalin Sehun yg masih aja diem.

Sehun nyerna kata-kata luapan Baekhyun tadi. Baru kali ini dia liat Baekhyun marah kayak gitu. Lebih baik Baekhyun gaplok dia daripada Baekhyun marah pake kata-kata luapannya.

"Sadar bro, cinta gk mandang followers" Jongin nyempetin ngasih wejangan ke Sehun.

Sehun ngerasa nyesel sekarang, dia baru sadar kesalahannya setelah denger omongan Baekhyun dan lainnya. Buru-buru dia hapus postingan itu dan untuk kedepannya dia bakal buktiin kalo dia beneran cinta ke Baekhyun.

 **tbc**

 **hehe pendek ya, buru-buru sih ngetiknya.**

 **sampe jumpa chapter depan, jangan lupa review. Review mencapai target baru aku apdet hahahah**

 **selamat malmingan mblo..**


	4. Ch 3

Udah 3 hari mereka liburan di villa. Dan pulang sekitar jam 4 sore. Karna besoknya mereka harus masuk kuliah. Baekhyun sampe rumah tadi langsung tiduran di kamarnya. Diajak luhan main keluar gk mau. Katanya udah rindu banget sama kamarnya.

Baekhyun gk ngapa-ngapain sih. Cuma tiduran sambil mainin hp. Gabut banget aslian.

LINE!!

 **PCY**

 _Gue didepan rumah lo._

 _Oh yaudah masuk aja. Gue dikamar._

 _read._

Untung aja Chanyeol nyamperin. Jadi Baekhyun gk gabut gabut amat.

"Baek" Baekhyun noleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yg masuk kamarnya.

"Gue kira lo ikut Luhan keluar"

"Enggak, Luhan lagi sama Sehun" Chanyeol buka kulkas yg emang disediain di kamar Baekhyun. Ngambil cola buat dia minum. Kebiasaan temen-temen Baekhyun kalo kesini itu nganggep kayak rumah sendiri. Baekhyun juga oke oke aja.

"Lo udah baikan sama Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sandaran di kepala ranjang sebelah Baekhyun. Ditanyain gitu mood Baekhyun tiba-tiba turun. Seharian ini Baekhyun sama Sehun diem-dieman. Sehun juga yg biasanya nempel mulu ke Baekhyun jadi agak menjauh.

"Belum. Dia bahkan gk ngechat gue" Baekhyun nunjukin chat Sehun terakhir kali ke Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia gk nyangka lo bisa ngomong kayak gitu ke dia"

"Tapi lo tau sendiri kan gimana Sehun itu? Gue masih kecewa aja" Chanyeol ngangguk seolah paham sama perasaan Baekhyun.

"Baek. Kalo gue boleh ngomong, Sehun itu gk main-main perasaannya ke lo. Dia emang kekanakan. Dia ngecewain lo kayak gini. Tapi kalo lo mau pahamin dia lebih dalem lagi lo pasti tau gimana Sehun ke lo"

"Dia yg sedatar dan sedingin itu bisa berubah didepan lo" Baekhyun diem mencerna omongan Chanyeol. Emang bener kata Chanyeol. Tapi tetep aja kalo dia sekali dikecewain, mau ngasih kesempatan kedua itu susah.

"Baca ini" Chanyeol ngasih hpnya ke Baekhyun. Nyuruh Baekhyun baca curhatan Sehun di grup chat **_'Trio Bangsadh'_**

 **Ohsehun**

Gk tau lagi bro gue kudu gimana.

Baekhyun makin susah gue deketin lagi. Gue inget gimana emosinya dia pas putusin gue dulu. Ditambah sekarang makin kecewa ke gue.

 **Kimkai**

Lo orang tergoblok hun. Udah tau dia kecewa ke lo sekarang makin lo bikin kecewa lagi. Udahlah lo nyerah aja. Baekhyun gk bakalan mau balik ke lo lagi.

 **Ohsehun**

Gue emang goblok. Gue juga gk sadar sampe ngomongin followers ke dia. Tapi kalo lo mau tau, gue gk bisa lagi nyari pengganti Baekhyun. Gue cuma cinta ke Baekhyun. Dia hidup gue.

 **PCY**

Hun, gue paham kok perasaan lo. Lo gk perlu ngebet ngajak balikan Baekhyun. Lo cuma perlu nunjukin kalo lo beneran cinta ke Baekhyun. Semua orang bakalan risih kalo dipaksa balikan tapi gk ada usaha. Sama kayak Baekhyun. Tunjukin perasaan lo, bukan lewat omongan tapi perlakuan.

 **Ohsehun**

Oke bro. Gue gk akan nyerah sama perasaan gue. Gue gk pernah secinta ini ke orang. Cuma ke Baekhyun doang gue kayak gini.

Baekhyun gk tau kalo selama ini Sehun selalu curhat tentang dia ke temen-temennya. Dan setelah baca chat itu hati kecilnya seolah terbuka.

"Baek, apa salahnya ngasih Sehun kesempatan kedua. Dia gk seburuk itu kok" omongan Chanyeol makin bikin Baekhyun bimbang. Bener, Sehun emang gk seburuk itu. Selama mereka pacaran juga dia selalu dibikin bahagia sama Sehun.

Tapi kejadian saat dia dan Sehun berantem di villa bikin dia gelengin kepala "Enggak Chan, dia belum berubah"

"Tuntun dia buat berubah. Gue ngomong gini bukan karna gue mau bantuin Sehun. Tapi karna lo berdua sahabat gue. Gue mau kalian bahagia"

"Chanyeol~" air mata Baekhyun yg dari tadi ditahan akhirnya turun juga. Baekhyun nyembunyiin mukanya didada Chanyeol dan meluk cowok tinggi itu erat sambil nangis.

Chanyeol terkekeh sama tingkah Baekhyun ini. Diapun bales peluk Baekhyun. "Jadi sekarang lo tau kan mesti gimana?" Baekhyun ngangguk pelan.

 **ััั**

Pagi ini Chanyeol berangkat ke kampus bareng Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngerengek minta dijemput. Chanyeol mana tega biarin Baekhyun ngerengek gemes gitu.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun baru aja turun dari mobil tapi sudah dihadang.

"Sehun" Baekhyun agak kaget sebenernya pagi-pagi udah disamperin Sehun. Padahal seharian kemaren diem-dieman. Baekhyun noleh ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol yg paham situasi pun berdehem canggung.

"Gue ke kelas duluan ya" kata Chanyeol dan segera ninggalin mereka berdua.

"Ada apa hun?"

"mmm... Baek, gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo" Baekhyun ngangguk dan secara otomatis dia narik lengan Sehun dan ngajak ke taman deket fakultas kimia.

Untungnya ini tempat gk terlalu rame. Cuma ada beberapa mahasiswa lagi ngadem dibawah pohon.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Baekhyun mulai perbincangan. Dia duduk disebelah Sehun sambil ngadep ke mantannya itu. Sementara Sehun ngerasa canggung kalo harus natep mata Baekhyun.

"Gue minta maaf soal kemaren yg di villa. Gue juga minta maaf soal kelakuan gue yg selalu nyakitin dan ngecewain lo. Gue gk tau lagi mau gimana ke lo. Gue sayang lo, perasaan gue ke lo gk pernah berubah" Sehun tarik nafas sebelum ngelanjutin ucapannya, Sementara Baekhyun masih diem nunggu kelanjutannya.

"Gue tau omongan doang gk bisa jadi bukti tentang perasaan gue. Gue mau merjuangin lo Baek. Tapi gue sadar diri, mau seberapa keras gue merjuangin lo kalo lo udah gk mau ngasih gue kesempatan lagi ke gue, gue rasa itu percuma. Gue juga sadar diri lo cuma nganggep gue sahabat lo kayak yg lain"

Baekhyun nunduk, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Dia ngerasa jahat karna bikin Sehun kayak gini. Seolah ini sisi Sehun yg lain. Yg ngerasain gimana rasanya patah hati.

"Gue mau berubah, ada atau tanpa ada lo disisi gue. Gue juga bakal berusaha buat jadi sahabat yg baik buat lo. Jadi pendengar setia lo kalo lo lagi curhat. Ngasih lo saran ini itu, dalan layaknya seorang sahabat" Sehun udah gk kuat lagi mau ngelanjutin omongannya. Dia hembusin nafas kasar ngerasa dadanya sesek.

"Sehun" Baekhyun narik tangan Sehun yg terkepal buat dia genggam. Keduanya terdiam sesaat sambil Baekhyun yg mainin jari-jari Sehun. Sehun tau Baekhyun sekarang lagi mikirin sesuatu. Dia masih nunggu apa jawaban Baekhyun atas omongan panjangnya tadi.

"Jangan dijadiin beban. Gue cuma mau ngomong itu doang kok" Baekhyun ngedongak natap Sehun.

"Sehun, sekarang pilih. Balikan sama gue atau jadi sahabat gue?"

"Baek, lo jelas tau mana pilihan gue"

"Jawab dengan yakin"

"Gue pilih balikan sama lo" Kata Sehun mantep sambil beraniin natap ke mata Baekhyun. Jantungnya deg-degan nunggu jawaba Baekhyun yg ngegantung.

Tapi Sehun harus ngerasain kekecewaan saat Baekhyun ngelepas genggaman tangannya dan pergi ninggalin dia sendirian. Sehun nunduk dengan matanya yg memerah. Harusnya dia sadar diri lagi, yg lo pilih itu gk akan mungkin terjadi.

"OH SEHUN!! GUE MAU BALIKAN SAMA LO!!" Seketika Sehun negakin badannya. Dia gk salah denger kan? itu udah jelas suara Baekhyun.

Sehun noleh ke belakang. Dan disana ada Baekhyun yg natap dia sambil tersenyum lebar. Tubuh kecilnya terengah-engah setelah berteriak.

Sehun gk tau lagi gimana gambarin perasaannya. Dia berdiri dan jalan kearah Baekhyun. Gk peduliin image dia yg lagi nangis dan diliatin mahasiswa lain.

 _Grep!_

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun dia tarik ke pelukannya. Nenggelamin muka Baekhyun ke dadanya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Baekhyun malah ketawa kenceng denger Sehun nangis kayak anak kecil. Apa Sehun sebahagia itu?

"Makasih Bee... hiks... Gue gk akan ngecewain lo lagi... hiks" Kata Sehun sesegukkan.

Dan berita tentang mereka yg balikan sudah tersebar ke social media. Bahkan sampai masuk ke blog khusus berita kayak Tribunnews.

Akun instagram keduanya jadi semakin rame. Banyak ucapan selamat dari teman-teman dan fansnya.

"Gue lebih milih mereka bahagia dibanding mentingin perasaan gue" kata seseorang yg dari tadi sembunyi dibalik pohon.

 **ััั**

Kai duduk sendirian di sova sebuah club malam. Dia dateng berdua bareng Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo lagi ke toilet sekarang. Sebenernya dia udah nge chat di grup ngajakin kesini. Tapi cuma Kyungsoo aja yg bales. Lagi pada sibuk kali.

"Kai~" Kai noleh dan kaget ternyata Baekhyun dateng.

"Lo sendirian?" tanya Kai sambil narik tangan Baekhyun buat duduk mepet disebelahnya. Bahkan tangan Kai sekarang udah pindah meluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping.

"Enggak. Sama Sehun. Dia langsung ke toilet tadi" Kai ngangguk denger jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngerasa geli dipinggangnya. Karna dari tadi tangan Kai gk bisa diem buat nyengkeram pinggangnya. Dan sekarang tangan itu udah masuk ke bajunya. Ngelus-ngelus perutnya sampe Baekhyun nyandarin keningnya dibahu Kai.

Kai mana peduli kalo Sehun liat ini. Kan prinsip mereka harus berbagi ke temen sendiri.

Kai nyentuh rahang Baekhyun dan dongakin kepala Baekhyun buat ngadep ke dia. Mata Baekhyun udah sayu nerima rangsangan di pinggang dan perutnya.

Tangan Kai pindah merambat tepat kedada Baekhyun. Kai meremas dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun layaknya meremas dada cewek. Tangannya gk berhenti meremas sambil natap mata Baekhyun yg lagi terengah-engah.

"euhhhh... Kaihhhh" Baekhyun mendesah dengan raut wajah yg hampir menangis karna saking nikmatnnya rangsangan yg dia dapat.

"hm? lagi?" Tanya Kai menggoda Baekhyun. Kini jempol kai ikut ngerangsang putingnya. Baekhyun reflek megang tangan Kai yg lagi mainin dadanya.

"Kaihhh... cium~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil majuin bibirnya minta Kai nyium dia. Tapi Kai makin godain Baekhyun. Dia majuin bibirnya mau ngeraih bibir Baekhyun, namun Kai kembali menjauhkan bibirnya. Baekhyun kesel dan dadanya kerasa sakit karna diremesin terus.

Sehun sama Kyungsoo baru aja balik barengan dari toilet. Dan agak kaget liat kegiatan Kai sama Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk disova seberang Kai. Sedangkan Sehun milih duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Megang kedua pinggang pacarnya.

Kai buka kancing baju Baekhyun dan gantian Sehun yg melorotin baju Baekhyun sampe dada dan bahu sebelah kiri Baekhyun terekspos.

Tubuh atas Baekhyun yg putih bersih itu bikin Kai dan Sehun makin nafsu. Udah tau mereka mesum dapet pemandangan kayak body Baekhyun makin salah fokus lagi mereka.

Kyungsoo yg dari tadi diem liatin akhirnya ngeluarin hpnya buat ngerekam mereka dan ngirim ke grup chat.

 **Kyungsoo**

Gue dapet tontonan gratis gaes. Lagi trisom.

Chat itu langsung di read sama Chanyeol dan Luhan.

 **PCY**

Bentar lagi gue kesana.

 **Luhan**

ikuuutttt. Chan jemput gue. gk mau tau.

 **PCY**

Siap.

Balik lagi ke Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun. Baekhyun noleh kebelakang. Tangannya ngusap-ngusap kepala Sehun yg lagi nyiumin punggungnya. Sementara tangan satunya neken kepala Kai ke dadanya. Nyuruh Kai lebih lagi ngisap putingnya.

"Ahhhh... nghhhhh" Desahnya makin bikin mereka lupa diri.

Gk berapa lama Chanyeol sama Luhan dateng. Keduanya duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yg natap tajam ketiga orang didepannya.

"Ekhem!!" Chanyeol dehem keras nyadarin 3 bocah engas itu. Sampe akhirnya Kai dan Sehun sadar dan narik diri dari Baekhyun.

"Lo mau nidurin temen lo sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol datar. Sehun buru-buru bantuin Baekhyun benerin kemeja dan rapihin rambut pacarnya itu.

"Sorry Baek. Gue kelepasan" Kata Kai yg lagi nyesel.

"Halah santai aja" Baekhyun gk permasalahin perbuatan Kai sama Sehun. Selama mereka gk maksa ngajak sex. Tapi kalo Sehun udah beda. Udah pacaran lagi jadi Baekhyun mau mau aja kalo diajakin.

 **tbc**

 **hehe lama banget ya apdetnya. ini lagi bukannya bikin baek jadian sama chanyeol malah gue bikin balikan sama sehun.**

 **sabar ya yg nungguin chanbaek wkwkwk.**


End file.
